User blog:ERBofSmoshery/Bill and Ted vs Lewis and Clark
Bill and Ted vs Lewis and Clark Fictional time-traveling duo, Bill and Ted, and American explorers, Lewis and Clark, rap against each other to see which duo are the better travellers Cast Ian Hecox as Bill S. Preston Esq. Anthony Padilla as Ted "Theodore" Logan Rhett McLaughlin as William Clark Link Neal as Meriwether Lewis Nice Peter as Ludwig van Beethoven, and Abe Lincoln (cameos) EpicLLOYD as Rufus, Napoleon Bonaparte, Sigmund Freud, and Genghis Khan (cameos) Zach Sherwin as Billy the Kid (cameo) George Watsky as Socrates (cameo) Jessi Smiles as Joan of Arc (cameo) Lyrics [Note: Bill and Lewis will be in red, Ted and Clark will be in blue. Group rapping together will be in normal text.] Lewis and Clark Imagine if you lived in the time of our existence On expeditions longer than you'd ever distance No phone box to save your two sorry little asses And no creepy old man in some pedo sunglasses It's reality! Now's the time to get real We stand high like our statue in Clarksville We rip Bill and Ted like they ripped-off Doctor Who Seriously, I've never heard of any travellers like you two The Wyld Stallyns are an absolute calamity I'm not surprised your friends got locked up for insanity I spit cold at Alex Winter, call it not-so-Meriwether I'll take all of your band and we'll beat 'em together Bill and Ted Abe Lincoln, Sigmund Freud and Joan of Arc Ludwig van Beethoven, Bonaparte The Kid, Socrates, and Genghis Khan We brung 'em back from the dead. Man, we go that far! It's Logan! And Bill S. Preston Esquire We shoot raps like your coming under fire We stepped in a box and changed the meaning of time Now we'll step to these freaks and change the meaning of rhyme How's it feel getting beat by high schoolers, dudes? We rock the blockbusters as our viewers eyes are glued We're the fathers of time and the rulers of the clocks We'll lock you in a So-crate and chuck you out our phone box Lewis and Clark It seems we're in a time loop from our past raps Like the Finn and Jake one and the Beavis and Butt-flap? That's right. And why is it a time loop Clark? Cuz they're losing to us Lewis, we're always on the mark! Map this out Bill, and you too Ted Your fans aren't glued to their seat, they're just dead So come to us if you need a history lesson We'll educate you with our lives, Logan and Preston Bill and Ted Lewis, I'll leave you as a Corps of Discovery Like in 1809, you'll have no recovery And Clark's education? Here, just take a look At the twenty-seven ways you spelt a word in a book We've got the minds full of history, we learned from the best 'Cause we brought back eight legends for a history test Lewis and Clark, look 'em up, they're both under failures Have a new expedition as we kick you to Australia Poll Who won? Bill and Ted Lewis and Clark Category:Blog posts